Save you tonight
by Emilytheinsane
Summary: I was used to saving peoples lives but maybe it was time for someone to save mine. A Liam Payne Fanfiction. Yes, Liam from One Direction. One direction. Directioners. Spoons. This story is brilLiam. Updated 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**YEAR 2020**

While flipping through the paper I saw something I thought I'd never see again.  
**ONE DIRECTION REUNION TOUR. **One Direction split up back in 2014 at that time it was one of the most depressing things that happened in 2014 for me, and that's a big deal because my favorite cat happened to pass away that year as well.

While reading more details I saw that tickets went on sale in an hour and there was a concert locally. I grabbed my cup of tea and quick hopped on my ancient laptop and pulled up Ticketmaster to get ready to try to get tickets. I remember the last time I went to a one direction concert, it was during their world arena tour and it ended up pouring but we still sat in the pouring rain listening to them sing, it was magical. I decided I should quick take a shower and by the time I came down it was 3 minutes before tickets went on sale. I decided to pull up a 1D song to make the time go faster.

I can't believe how obsessed I was with these boys. Right as they go on sale I easily get a ticket. Right before I could smile with success I was paged into the hospital. I chugged down my now cold cup of tea and ran to change into more appropriate clothing for work.

While running out to my car my cellphone rings and I see that it's Monique. I answer and already she's begging me to come in "I already got the page, Monique. I'm driving as we speak. Is that "super famous" actress that we've never heard of having her baby yet?" Monique replied with "finally, yes. Please Billy" Monique stretched out the word please. Ugh, I hate when people use my nick name. "My name is Wilma. Not my fault my parents nicknamed me Billy. That name is SO behind me." I hung up and pressed harder on the gas. I did not need this today.

Once I got into the room Miss Scarlett Death was already screaming about how long it took me to get there. I smiled at her as big as I possibly could and said "Let's just get this baby out of you, okay." It's crazy enough to work in a hospital. It's even crazier to work in a hospital in Manhattan.

* * *

If you read this, I'd love feedback! I'm trying to create a way different story than most 1D stories. I'm also trying to keep it more about the girl. I went back and changed the format a little so it's easier to read and less harmful on everyone's eyes! I also had to go back and spell check because I tend to write super fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night when I finally get home I decide to actually check the date of the concert.

**June 17th.**

That's only a few weeks away. Checking my calendar I'm doing nothing as usual. I can't  
wrap my head around the fact that one direction is actually in concert again. They brought back boy bands and then totally broke up over nothing. After One Direction broke up Harry Styles pulled a Lance Bass and came out which didn't surprise most fans at all, if any of the boys would come out it would be Louis or Harry. Louis Tomlinson married Eleanor Calder. Harry got completely wasted at the wedding and had to be escorted out and Louis stopped talking to him. According to most bloggers like Perez Hilton, Harry hasn't been sober since. I wonder when they made up and actually why they are doing another tour. Zayn Malik became a Hollister model. Niall Horan created a huge Nando chain called Niall's Never-ending Nandos, which ran into some copyright issues he paid his way out of. Liam Payne has somehow completely slipped under the radar, the newest picture of him was taken in 2017 and that was just an old fan who spotted him in a McDonalds in America. Liam was always my favorite because he was the most sensible. It will be great to finally see the guy I spent most of my sophomore and junior year dreaming about.

I can't believe I still remember most of the craziest things about them. Like Liam's phobia of spoons that he eventually got over. Niall's obsessing with  
nandos and practically everything edible. Liam's love for Woody from the toy story franchise, Zayn's love of his appearance and being the "Bradford bad boy", I'm not sure how I was really deemed sane, possibly I wasn't at all and I was so insane that I thought I was sane. Whatever the case, It's amazing I can still remember so much about them.

Just as I'm falling into a teenage daydream my phone rings and I see it's my sister. I pick it up and hear screams in my ear. "OMG, BILLY. GUESS WHO'S HAVING A CONCERT A FEW BLOCKS FROM YOU. YES. ONE DIRECTION." I sigh, "I know, Sam. I bought tickets." once again the screaming begins "YOU GOT TICKETS. GOOD. SO DID I. THEY HAVEN'T EVEN SOLD OUT YET. ISN'T THAT AMAZING." I really hate having a sister who's 8 years younger than me. "Well, times change. There's new bands for girls to obsess over, Sam. Could you please stop screaming now? You sound like me at your age. And don't call me Billy please, I'm a woman. My name is Wilma." Before I can let Sammi scream in my ears again I hang up. I really hope my seat is as far away as it can get from her.

I walked up to my room and crashed on my bed right away. My cat starts purring loudly in my ear and I push her off the bed and fall into what feels like weeks of sleep. When I wake up in the morning sadly only a day has passed and I need to go back into work to save Jersey Shore wannabes that haven't gotten the memo that Jersey Shore has been cancelled for eight years already.

* * *

How is my story?:D If you read it before I edited it, sorry for all the mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

A week later I woke up to banging on my front door with the mailman handing me the tickets which apparently I needed to sign that it was actually me getting the mail. I found it highly annoying that the mailman just expected me to be awake at 10am on a Saturday. Right as the thought of the time accorded to me I realized I was late for work. Shit! I said out loud and bolted upstairs to change into scrubs. I thought to myself as I was rushing to find my keys, it was not worth the years going through medical school for the torture I go through with some of the patients. Not only do the patients not respect me as a doctor what so ever but they are pretty rude to me even after I practically save their life. I've had patients turn me down for being too young. Only 2 more weeks until June 17th, one direction s concert and I can hardly wait. I smile to myself I can't believe how excited I am for a one direction concert. Shit, I remind myself I'm now 22 minutes late for work. Luckily I'm good enough of a doctor to be kept around even though I'm only 24 and had little experience before working at New York's Presbyterian Hospital, luckily it s a shitty enough hospital to be desperate to hire a new graduate like myself. One I burst through the doors of the ED I rush to clock in. Monique is standing behind me when I turn around "What the hell, Wil!" I mentally kicked her for still not calling me WilMA. "Monique, I do not have time for you to lecture me on being late for the second time this month. I really need to get visiting patients, we want those internet reviews boosted, right?" I smirked at her and dashed off to visit patients. I checked the waiting patient count and saw we were at 200, great I thought it will take forever to get that number down.

By the time I got done work at 1am the waiting patients was down to 17. The 3rd shift doctors hopefully can get them through as quickly and efficiently as possible. I wasn't tired at all so I decided to go the bar for a while and drink away my annoyance with my job. I walked right up to the bar and asked Steve for whatever was easiest for him and he brought me a can of sprite. "No drinking tonight, Wilma." he leaned in and whispered in my ear 'Hey, you see that man in the corner?" I looked over but the man was wearing a hoody. "No I don't think I do Steve, who is he?" he looked me dead in the eyes and said "Why that's your future husband darling." he winked at me and I was confused, I've known Steve for a long time and he's the one who convinced me to move into the city to kick Swine flu's ass.

"What are you talking about, Steve?" he leaned in and his voice got super quiet "That's Liam Payne, sweetheart." I gasped and dropped my can of sprite. "Why is Liam Payne in a bar?" I gasped at how loud I had said that and Liam quickly got up and left the bar. Steve scolded me for being loud and told me that he wasn't drinking any alcohol. Why was he even in a bar I wondered? Steve read my mind like he's been doing for the past 20 years. "He was trying to avoid anyone recognizing him." I groaned realizing I just did exactly what Liam wanted to avoid. 


	4. Chapter 4

While talking to Steve I realize an abandoned phone on the bar is ringing, I'm staring at the phone debating whether I should answer whoever is calling. I grab the lonely phone that only 5 minutes ago was in the company of Liam; the number isn t saved into his phone so I don t answer in fear that it s a stalker of his or something. I look through the contacts and hope he has a home phone listed or something, of course he doesn t though, I doubt he d want to be listed in a yellow book. If Liam s still trying to stay under the radar why is he going on tour? I shook that question from my head when I looked at the clock it was already 2:30 in the morning. Steve gave me the phone and told me to return it to Liam myself because he doubts Liam will make another appearance at Steve s bar. I m just lucky the only other people in the bar were either the deaf rat or Susanne who was an exotic dancer.

The next morning I decide to call the contact labeled mother, the phone only rings twice and the woman who answered sounds distressed "Oh Liam, thank goodness you called sweetie. I miss you, why haven t you been answering my calls. Does this have anything to do with your upcoming tour?" I forget how to speak for a moment, "Sorry, mam. This isn't Liam, I happened to find his phone and I was wondering how to return it to him." The woman slowly came to terms that her son was not calling her. Liam's mother quickly asked "Do you know my son?" I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying yes. "No, mam" I lied. "Should I know your son?" She let out a long breathe and said "No, I don t you would know him. Where exactly did you find his phone?" I was going to lie for him but since I was pretending that I didn't know who he was telling the truth was innocent. "I found his phone at the bar where my friend works." She gasped. Why would Liam be at a bar? she asked. "I'd assume to drink. Liam's mother sounded like she was about to say something but she didn't. "Do you have any ways I can contact your son?" I asked again. Liam's mother gave me his address and I wished her a good day.

I looked down at the address I had written down and gasped at how close his apartment was from mine. I decided I d pay him a visit to return his phone around lunch. Until then I cleaned up and attempted to make myself look as female as possible without looking like a hooker. Satisfied with my appearance I ran out the door and climbed into my car. When I get to Liam s apartment I see that the elevator is out, Great a big bang theory real life moment, what makes this worse is that his apartment appears to be on the top floor. Of course it would be.

While climbing up the stairs I have a strange feeling like I m about to be murdered by a forgotten pop star, I was the girl who just practically yelled out his existence the whole world. When I get to the top of the apartment building I knock three times on Liam's door, he doesn t answer. As I'm about to turn around and give up, the door opens behind me and Liam Payne steps out without a shirt on, I gasped at how gorgeous his biceps were.

* * *

Dun dun dun! This story is going way differently than I planned but I couldn't wait for Wilma to meet Liam at the concert so I changed it up. :3


	5. Chapter 5

While I stare at an extremely hot shirtless Liam, "I thought it'd take them a little longer before they found where I live." Liam said and then looked closer at me. He glares at me "How exactly did you find my apartment?" he demands. "Your phone!" I exclaim. I stop myself so I can rationally explain why it appears like I not only yelled out his name last night but now I'm stand on his doorstep "I found your phone at the bar, It was ringing but the number wasn't listed so I didn't answer it. I called your mother to ask how to contact you." Liam looked like he was scanning my soul "You called my mother..?" I stepped back and nodded my head slowly. "Sorry. I'm a big fan." he shook his head and muttered "of course you are." Liam grabbed his phone out of my hands and was about to walk back into his apartment until I stopped him.

"Wait!" I said. Liam watched me and I suddenly couldn't breathe. "I was wondering why you're getting back together with the boys if you seem to want to be invisible." He sighed and exclaimed "I didn't want to go back on tour, I loved my fans but I couldn't take the paparazzi. I couldn't take management forcing me to do break up with Danielle, or forcing the boys to act a certain way. It just wasn't fun anymore. I'm only doing it to bring the boys back together. They're letting me enjoy being invisible for one more week and you go and almost ruin it for me." I am shocked, mostly because of his beautiful British voice. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Well there s your phone. Have fun, I'm um going to your concert in two weeks so I guess I'll see you there." he rolled his eyes, "Would you like to come in.. um?" "Billy!" I said. "I mean, Wilma, my name is Wilma." great, I thought. "Billy? What an odd name." Liam smiled a bit, "Well come on in and have some tea for bringing me my phone."

Liam apartment was very boring looking. I noticed a picture of Danielle on his wall, "Are you still with Danielle, Liam?" I asked. "No." He replied sharply. I decided not to pry and sat on Liam's couch, "What do you think you're doing, sweetheart?" I look at Liam confused, "I'm sorry, should I not sit on your couch?" he stared at me "Not if you're going to be drinking tea. I don't need it spilled all over my couch." I apologized and stood up not sure what to do I just awkwardly stood there. "I do have a table you can sit at.." I nodded embarrassed. "I'm not usually like this." I apologize. Just when I look at the clock I realize I should be at home getting ready to go into the hospital for work. "Shit, I need to go. Sorry, rain check for the tea okay!" Liam just stood there and I quick ran out the door and down the many flights of stairs, I should have saved his number or given him mine although I doubt he'd really enjoy seeing me again.

As I'm getting ready for work I can't shake the image of Liam shirtless, he really has kept himself well. When I get into work and clock in Monique is waiting for me as always. "Wow, you're 5 minutes early, Wil! That must be a record!" I just smile and her and shake my head. "You'll never guess where I was today!" I quickly realize I shouldn't have said that nor should I tell Monique who I saw; it would not help me see another shirtless Liam. "Um, I saw Adriana earlier while walking in... Monique narrowed her eyes at me "Of course you saw Adriana...? She sort of works on our shift you know, Wilma... "Of course she does, just I never notice her while walking in you know." I'm a horrible liar, "You never notice her because she's on time and you're always rushing to clock in." 


	6. Chapter 6

After work I decided to pop in with Steve and tell him everything that happened, once I got there I saw that I'd have to tell him another time because sitting at the bar was none other than Liam Payne, "What, are you stalking me now?" Liam asked, I stood there not sure what to do and then Liam smiled, "relax, I'm just messing with you. I was just talking to your buddy Steve here." I looked up at Steve and he smiled and nodded. "Oh, really." I said, "And what were you boys talking about?" Liam smirked and replied "Oh you know, boy stuff." I shook my head and asked Steve for a glass of yeungling and downed it like I was at a frat party, "Whoa there, babe." Liam said, "Don't want to have to babysit a girl who might or might not be an unstable stalker." I shot an icy glare at him, "I'm not stalking you." I said sternly, "Of course you aren't, babe." Liam teased. Just then my favorite song came on the radio, an older Taylor Swift song, already the alcohol was working so I got up and started to dance and sing along with the lyrics. Liam got up to join me and we playfully danced and even Steve came around from the bar and awkwardly swayed to the music.

_Tall, dark and beautiful_  
_He's complicated, he's irrational_  
_But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah_  
_Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'_  
_He's not all bad like his reputation_  
_And I can't hear one single word they say_  
_And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK_  
_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world I'll be around_  
_I watch superman fly away_  
_Come back I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world_  
_And I hope you don't save some other girl_  
_Don't forget, don't forget about me_  
_I'm far away but I never let you go_  
_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_  
_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_  
_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_  
_Wishing the card was from you_  
_Wishing the call was from you_

_'Cause I loved you from the very first day_

Liam looked into my eyes and quoted one of One direction first album's songs, "I can't be no superman, but for you I'll be super human" I stared into his deep brown eyes and suddenly knew exactly how Taylor Swift felt when she wrote that song. Steve broke the tension by telling us love birds to go stare into each others eyes at someone else's bar, Liam laughed and I shot Steve a half serious glare. "Well I'd better get going..." Liam hesitated and looked at me, "this time can I actually get your number or we'll go through another night at the bar and remember I don't drink." his accent was extremely adorable at night and I had to stop myself from turning into a 14 year old fan girl, "Right, we wouldn't want you to stalk me again" I grinned at Liam and then walked over to put my number in his phone, after I put my number into Liam's phone he kissed me quick and short like it was the most casual thing ever, "Thanks, babe." he smiled and then asked "Would you like me to walk you to your car?" I almost said yes but then remember that I wasn't actually planning on Leaving. "No thank you, superhuman, I'm going to stick around and help Steve clean up, good night." I hugged Liam and then he left.

I collapsed on the closest bar stool confused on if Liam meant much on the kiss or not. "Men.." I muttered and Steve nodded in agreement. While helping Steve clean up I kept looking over at my phone wondering if I should call or not, as if Steve read my mind he said "Don't, please Wilma just wait a bit to call him and please don't literally start stalking him." I looked up at Steve and replied, "Why not, Liam seems pretty chill with me stalking him already, huh?" Steve shook his head and continued to wipe down the bar. I sighed and got out a broom and started sweeping the floors thinking of how God must have answered my teenage prayers.


	7. Chapter 7

45 minutes after Liam left I was finally done helping Steve, I was a little tipsy for downing the beer and Steve asked if he could drive me home, I told him no and that I would be fine and I left the bar. While I was walking to my car that was a few blocks away I swear I heard footsteps behind me, I looked back but I didn't see anyone so I kept going right before I reached my car I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Liam.

"You're not really going to drive home like that are you?" I stared at him and got into my car without answering him. Liam got in the passenger door and said "Give me the keys, Wil. I'll drive you home." I looked at him and then replied sharply "And how will you get to your apartment then?" he laughed, "I'll take you to _my_ home, Wilma." I hardly knew the man and he wanted me to stay at his house, "No, that's not like me." he snickered. "Come on, we've already established that you're the stalker here, I bet you still have posters of me on your wall." I glared at him, only because that was true, I did have a poster of him, not at my house but at my parents house. "Fine." I muttered and got out of the car, he shifted over to the drivers seat. He stared at the stick shift, "Problem?" I asked and he said "No, I just didn't know people still drove stick shift." and smiled at me in a way that made me want to hit him.

When we got back to Liam's apartment he disappeared and then reappeared with pillows. "Don't think you're making me sleep on a couch." I said. Liam shook his head and pointed me to the bed. "I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed." I nodded then I spoke up "Liam, What happened to Danielle?"

he looked over at me sad and followed me into the bedroom area, "It was a car crash, after the band broke up but I used a lot of money to keep the press from going crazy about it, Danielle never recovered correctly and I couldn't handle visiting her anymore." I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean you couldn't handle it?" I asked he made the saddest face a man possibly could ever make "I caused the crash. It was my fault." I gasped, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Liam." he stared at me piercingly "I broke up with her over the phone, she was so upset that she drove through a red light and got hit head on by traffic." I didn't know what to say to that, "Oh. It wasn't your fault though." he nodded but he didn't look convinced.

"I shouldn't have done that, it was so stupid. I didn't mean to end it that way, of course I still had feelings for her but it wasn't.." he crashed on the bed sobbing. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I awkwardly patted him on the back. "It's okay, Liam. It's the past. I'm so sorry I brought it up." I propped himself up and kissed me. I didn't understand what the hell had just happened, he was crying over his guilt and then kissing me. I felt guilty but I kissed him back. I could feel his desperation and loneliness in the kiss and he probably felt mine as well. Soon enough we were falling asleep together. It was so wrong I thought but at the time it felt so right too. I figured I'd regret it in the morning and if I needed to I could blame it on being tipsy, but it wasn't that, I was falling for a broken man.

* * *

I'm not sure where I'm going with this story because I keep changing my mind but if it isn't clear in the story Wilma hates her job and doesn't have many close friends which is why I haven't developed Monique really at all because she's just not that relevant at the moment but she was going to be and now I'm not sure if she will ever be relevant.


	8. Chapter 8

When I first woke up I wasn't sure where I was. I texted Monique to check if I had to work or not, my head my killing me, I could not hold my alcohol very well. I looked around the apartment and I could feel my mouth drop, I was in Liam's apartment...? I couldn't remember what exactly happened the night before. Luckily it seemed that Liam wasn't here. I cautiously crept into the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge "Went to get eggs, be back soon. xx" I took that as an opportunity to dash out of the apartment. When I got outside I couldn't find my car. I felt my phone buzzing; Monique. I quickly picked up, "Yes, Billy, you work. Actually your shift starts in an hour. We have the same shift today. So I hope you're showered and dressed." Shit. At least I was still in scrubs from the day before.

"Could you pick me up please, I can't find my car..." "You lost your car?" I gulped. "Yes, I didn't drive it, uh a man did...he drove me home from Steve's last night, I'll text you the address, and you can pick me up, don't worry it's on the way." I hung up and went back to Liam's apartment, it's so much easier to climb down the stairs rather than climb back up. Once I got in the apartment I felt suddenly sick to the stomach, I ran into the bathroom to throw up the beer I had consumed the night before on an empty stomach. I decided to take a shower; Liam must have come back while I was showering because when I got out he was sitting at the island reading the paper. "I'm sorry. I have to work." I said leaving the bathroom. Liam put the paper down. "No worries, I have an interview today with the b...with the other former members of one direction." I nodded too busy to pry why he was even doing a reunion tour if he was this upset.

"So uh...where is my car?" Liam looked at me suspiciously. "How'd you know your car was missing?" I tried to sound as casual as I could, "My car's missing..? I just meant where exactly did you park the car... Liam laughed and told me it was out front. I called Monique and told her I found my car and I could get to work myself. "Are you sure you know where the hospital is, Billy?" Monique teased. I sighed "Yes...I'm sure I know where the hospital is, Monique... Monique cut me off. "And you'll explain what exactly happened, right?" I could only think of one protest in the few seconds I had to think of an answer "It's a long story." "It always is... said Monique. I laughed nervously, "I know, right? Well anyway, I'll tell you at the hospital, okay? But I need to get to the hospital to tell you and I can't do that while talking on the phone, we're probably low staffed today aren't we?" Monique didn't even have to reply. I hung up the phone and waved to Liam and ran down what felt like a million flight of stairs. Once I got out to my car I noticed my car was clean. And my badge was hanging from my rear view mirror. Did Liam not realize that, that was a safety concern? I pulled my badge down carefully and readjusted my mirror.

Monique was in the parking garage waiting for me. "What the hell has been going on these past few days, Wilma. You've been even more distant and on edge than you are usually. Please don't tell me your cat has cancer or something!" I shuddered at that statement, if my cat had cancer I would not be working right now. "Okay but seriously, who is this "man" you were with last night, Wil?" I wasn't sure how to explain to her that I was with someone millions of girls used to stalk and obsess over, including me. "His name's Liam. He's pretty nice." Monique's eyes lit up right away. "He sounds cute!" I laughed, "I only told you his name, Monique...but he is." I felt better now that Monique was satisfied with a little detail. 


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm not sure where I'm even going with this story anymore, haha. If anyone has seen the movie Young Adult that's what inspired this chapter (And recent events in my life involving my ex boyfriend...) hope you enjoy!:)_

* * *

Once I got home I fed my cat figuring she would need food since I hadn't fed her in two days. I crashed on my bed and curled into a ball crying, learning about Danielle had upset me, and even worse it opened up wounds I had pushed away to deal with later. Three years later and I'm still falling asleep to the song 'You could be happy' by the snow patrol. Caleb left me in the worst way possible. I thought he was different. We were together since I was fifteen. All the promises. He said that we could still be friends but it wasn't enough, I wanted him. Ever since Caleb I've been single. I could probably just become a nun if I wasn't a doctor. Caleb was a reminder I couldn't be with Liam. Liam was famous even if it didn't seem so. All I've seen him in is Steve's struggling bar. Once he throws himself back into the limelight he'll see how many women there are out there instead of me with some stupid boy nickname.

Thinking about Liam and limelight reminded me that Liam had an interview today, I run downstairs to sit at my laptop and look up the interview. I googled today's date and the words one direction.

_Displaying Google results for July 10th 2020 one direction interview_

_67,000 results._

I clicked on the first youtube video that matched what I googled. It was just a radio interview so it loaded quite fast. The interviewer asked pretty generic questions, like how they have been lately, how they felt about going on tour again. Liam was pretty quiet throughout the beginning. I didn't see it coming when they asked Liam if he was seeing anyone and he said there's a girl out there he's spent time with recently. It should have made me feel good that someone out there likes me. Especially someone I was gushing over, even when I was with Caleb. But then again it could have been another girl. I'm sure that I'm just being insecure but the fact is Liam and I had only just met, he could have meant some girl that he's been dating for a few months and I was just some drunk girl he felt pity for and kissed. And then fell asleep with that night. The rest of the interview was boring. Louis talked about his two children and his wife. Zayn talked about putting his modeling on hold and Niall talked about how he's also met a lovely girl and thinking about getting serious and settling down. One direction is all grown up. Harry "wasn't able to make it" it might have been something to do with Louis and the wedding he wasn't able to stop. The concert is in five days. I almost forgot about the concert because of last night s events.

As if my sister knew that I was thinking about one direction she texted me asking if I listened to the interview. Of 'Of course, I did. See you at the concert' I texted her and told her that. After I was done thinking about the concert and fantasizing about what would happen, I went onto facebook and checked Caleb's wall. I hadn't done that in so long. He had married some girl Madison a year after we broke up, I found out around that time he had been cheating on me with her for a long time too. She was beautiful, I couldn't deny it but that just made it worse. The break up with Caleb was help with moving to New York. He had broken up with me shortly before I was done with University. Staring at his facebook wall was always just a slap in the face but tonight it didn't hurt as badly. Maybe Liam was that guy out of a fairytale book that came along to save the princess.

My phone buzzed again and I figured it was Sam so I ignored it. Then it starting to ring and I checked it, I was once again shocked when I saw it was Liam. "Hey babe, I was wondering if you'd like to come out with me tomorrow? I texted you but I wasn't sure if you were a texter so I figured I'd call you." Liam's sudden attitude was so nice to hear versus what he was like when I first met him. "Sure, I'd love to meet up. I'm sorry, I was asleep I didn't mean to ignore your text or anything." I said in the most convincing voice I could use. "It's no problem, sleeping? I'm so sorry. I will leave you to your slumber then. Night, Will." I hated people giving me nicknames but I smiled at him at least saying part of my name. "Goodnight, Superman." after the phone call I went off to my room to fall into a deep slumber.


	10. Teaser

Sitting across from Liam at the cafe was just so  
surreal, he was so gorgeous. I had spent so much of my  
adolescence obsessing over this washed out pop-star but I  
never thought I'd meet him. Let alone have something  
with him. This was all happening too fast. It was  
awfully confusing. Liam was just so beautiful. The  
concert was in three days now. Liam had offered me a  
backstage seat but I said I wanted to be apart of the  
crowd, I wasn't some celebrity or anything. I was just  
Will..

So sorry for not updating for so long! I know this is  
probably the shortest update in history but I'm going  
to write an actual chapter soon! I'm so sorry, I've  
been so busy with life believe it or not.


	11. Chapter 10

Today is the concert and Liam hasn't bothered with me in two days. He won't return my calls. I guess his lapse of normal life is over and now he realized I'm nothing special. I debate whether or not I should show up but I paid for this ticket, and it would be nice to see the band perform again. I guess it's time to go back to real life and pretend I never even met Liam.

I don't know what to wear to the concert. I never really understood why girls get all dolled up for a band member who won't even see them past the bright lights and huge signs they hold up. Since getting dressed is exhausting I end up putting on a t-shirt and sweat pants. Dressing up was never my strong suit.

The traffic was ridiculous apparently more people still had one direction infection than I had originally thought. I start to get overwhelmed and bawl my eyes out for no reason. I am a mess. It's just a stupid concert, why am I crying over these old-timers? I realize calling them old-timers means I'm calling myself old as well, but I don't think too much about it.

After I'm settled into my seat I get a call from my sister which I ignore. And then another called, ignored. The third call I decide to pick up "Stop calling me." "Omigawsh, Wil, are you at the concert?!" "No, I decided not to go so put a sock in it and stop calling." I hang up. A lady looks over and gives me the stink eye.

The lights dim and the band suddenly appeared. They start off by playing right away, they don't exactly look that enthusiastic, but the rest of us are so excited it makes up for it. Their music is better than I remember. It's so infectious, it makes me want to get up and dance along. I start to think back to the carrot days, but the music stopping interrupted my thoughts.

Liam clears his throat on the microphone "I'd like to dedicate one of my favorite early on songs to a girl in this crowd." He smiles a smile I have only rarely seen. The music for little things starts "Wilma this is for you." I stand up. My name is Wilma. Does Liam mean me? Of course he means me how many Wilma's are there. I am stunned. I remember I'm standing and sit back down, I don't get why people stand at concerts I for one find it a literal pain in the back.

The rest of the concert is all a blur. I'm so excited. Wait. Liam ignores me then he goes and dedicates a song to me. What is his problem? My phone starts ringing again from the brat. I turn it off. That boy has made me all confused. This feels like a dream. I'm almost convinced the whole thing has been a dream.

I start pinching me when a man approaches me. "Are you Wilma?" I gasp. How does this guy know my name? I ask him how he knows my name. "Liam showed me your picture…Look, uh, he requested you back stage. Apparently you're important to him." I nod unsure and follow him. Now Liam has tricked me into going back stage, but I couldn't just tell the man no, that would have been rude.


	12. Continue Yay or Nay?

Hey guys!

I need some advice - should I continue with this story or delete it? I think a lot of you have moved on from this story, and it wouldn't really matter if it were finished or not.

I've been working on other projects recently {Which I feel are better written} and this story I'm at a loss for. I need to go back and fix a lot of errors and read my own story to remember where I'm at with it. Thanks!


End file.
